


Nicknames

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [25]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Trans Bismuth (Steven Universe), Trans Pearl (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Somebody assumes that Stevonnie, Pearl, Bismuth and Smoky are just nicknames.





	Nicknames

"Hey, Jason, guess what?"  
A tall, pale boy with ginger hair turned around. "What?"  
"We wrote a book about being trans!"  
The four teenagers shoved a book into Jason's hand. He read over it, frowning. "It's good, just one problem."  
"What is it?" asked the tallest of the group.  
"Well, here it says written by Stevonnie Maheswaran-Universe, Bismuth Metalia, Pearl Gange and Smoky Quartz..."  
"And?" asked Stevonnie.  
"Well, it's sort of...inconsistent...you know, using your last names and your nicknames..."  
Pearl frowned. "But those are our _real_ names."  
"Well, they're not your birth names-"  
"Of course they're not our birth names," said Stevonnie. "Our birth names are wrong, just like our birth assigned genders were wrong. Our birth names don't fit who we really are, so we chose new ones."  
"Yeah, but...you're not keeping those names forever, are you? I mean, Pearl's technically a real name, but it's not very common, and I'm pretty sure no kid's ever been named Bismuth, Smoky or Stevonnie."  
"Yeah," said Smoky. "but they're our names. We chose them. You're just jealous because you're stuck with a boring name you didn't choose."  
"But-"  
"Shut up!" snapped Smoky. "Look, we know our names aren't exactly perfect. Pearl knows that she's got an uncommon name that she only chose to avoid feeling left out when almost all of her friends are inexplicably named after gemstones. Bismuth knows she's named after a metal that nobody's ever heard of. Stevonnie knows their name is just a silly corruption of their birth name combined with the name of a half-sister who doesn't even know them. I know my name is just some thing I thought sounded cool in year six. But they're our names, okay? So leave us alone."


End file.
